gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Canavan
1st Recon Sniper, Sean "Hawkeye" Canavan is a Technical Repair and Sniper specialist serving in the Equatorial Union Force under the regular forces under Captain Lars Suzuki. Personality & Character Overall out of all of his squadron members "Hawkeye" is the most easy going of all as well as a flirty and laid-back person. Aside from having a few personal problems, he’s care-free and straightforward when it comes to many things including the ladies. Most times when off duty he is found at the bars flirting with woman or just getting into random bar fights at times for the sheer sake of it, aside from the odd disagreement Hawkeye is loyal and willing to protect his friends with his life. Skills & Abilities Canavan had amazing hand eye coordination as well as eyesight, this makes him naturally talanted at sniping and is capable of targeting from almost 450 yards away with a hit rate of 73% with a regular sniper rifle. Most times he aims for critical systems to cripple an enemy suit so that it isn't a prolonged battle. Additionally he's fairly skilled with in medical techniques and is able to fix up most wounds without any problem, however due to a lack of formal training at times there are situations beyond his abilities. His technical skills make him extremely capable of ordnance disarmament, he knows his way around almost any form of bomb, from nail bombs to Semtex rigged explosive devices. As one of Unions best snipers, Hawkeye had exceptional skills behind the controls of a Mobile Suit built for long-range combat. He was skilled enough to fully utilize his mobile suit's sniper rifle despite being engaged at close range, he sometimes needs Haro to operate his suit while sniping so that he can focus on targeting. He was able to handle battling numerous ZAFT Red Coat pilots, a feat even Gundam pilots of can brag about. History Early Days He was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland to Aengus and Nova Canavan, with his family and younger sister Amy. Young Sean spent his childhood days in Ireland and grew up there surrounded by his loving family and friends. Sean's peaceful days continued up to his early teens; until the fateful day of May 11th. Young Sean was with his parents and sister Amy for a family day out at the mall enjoying the day. When the ZAFT launched an attack on the recreational area where the Canavans were at the blast instantly killed Canavan's family in front of his eyes. Sean survived the explosion, as he needed the restroom so he wasn't there at the time. When he returned he saw his family die right before his very eyes. Joining the Earth Military The incident left an emotional scar on Sean and the loss of his loved ones planted seeds of hatred within him against ZAFT and war lovers in general, this would later lead him to join into the Earth Federation Forces. His incredible targeting skills earned him the name "Hawkeye", however after an attack from the ZAFT Forces he was badly wounded. Fortunately he survived but was seriously wounded, after that he was honorably discharged. Recruitment by Lars Lars Suzuki found him a few weeks later after tracking him down, he claimed he could give Sean his life back in return for Sean to join the Equatorial Union. Canavan agreed and was he was given cybernetic implants to not only keep his body in check but also to improve his reflexes, afterwards Lars assigned him a new mobile suit, the NA-24 Arch-Angel Gundam. Relationships Quotes Category:Earth Federation Forces Gundam Pilot